We Be The Chosen Three
by LauraLovesKyu
Summary: When Mikan gets kidnapped by the government, she realizes that being "special" might not be such a good thing. NatsumexMikan. Rated K, sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ!**

**YOOOOOOOO, so this is my first fic! sooo, i don't know if it'll be good or bad or whatever it is but yeahs**

**PLEASE rate and review!advice is wanted! just don't be too harsh please, or you could be really harsh, i don't really care as long as you put your thoughts out there!**

**So in this I made Tsubasa younger than he really should be, he's only about 1-2 years older than them when he should be like 4 years, and Natsume and Mikan are the same age as in the anime/manga. Also it might be confusing but i use Oka-san(mom) for when she's speaking, and Mom for her thoughts and stuff, idk why i just do it that way, sorry if it confuses you (-_-')**

**Anywayyys, i don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**~Chippi**

* * *

><p>~Mikan's POV~<p>

"Come on Oka-san, lets GO!"

"Wait for me Mikan! There's no need to rush!" Mom said running after me.

I was so excited. Mom was taking me to this...err...thingy. I don't know what it is really.

You see, we live on Alice Island. It's really weird here. I mean, I was born here, but once your on the island, you can't get off, the security is really tight, the island is really secluded, and only the top government officials know how to get off. So basically, your trapped. Mom said we live here because Dad worked here, so she had to move here in order to get married to him. She said he was a really important person on this island so he could leave once in his lifetime. I wonder what he was like? He died before I was born, so I never met him, but Mom describes him as a wonderful person.

So anyway, this thing we're going to happens to everyone here when they turn ten, but if you move here(like mom)you do this "event" right after your move is official. Mom said that all we really do is go up to this "barrier" and see if we can pass through it. Apparently if you can go through the barrier you're special(_sparkly eyes_)! Here is the confusing part. The government people say you're "special", but when adults talk about it they get all nervous and grumpy. I don't get it! If you are special then why get all anxious and grumpy?

Putting that aside, me and my mom were getting closer to the government building, its name was Gakuen Alice. Strangely, it looked like a building from Ancient Greece, but the structures were different. It was all white and shiny, with pillars and everything. In front of the building was a large courtyard. But it wasn't that nice, only a few benches, tables, and flowers were there. There were five buildings in total, but they were all connected. The main building was actually the smallest. It was circular in shape and had pillars surrounding it and holding up the roof. Two rectangular buildings were connected on either sides of the main building. In class we learned that the two buildings were Left/Right Wing A (Mikan's facing the building so the her left would be the right building, and vice-versa). Connected to those building would be Left/Right Wing B, these were the longest buildings and they surrounded the sides of the courtyard. The barrier was surrounding the government building, so only those "special" people, and gov. workers are allowed to enter.

"Oka-san! I don't see any barrier? Where is it?"

"How can you not see it? It's covering all of Gakuen Alice, silly Mikan" mom slightly chuckled. What was so funny! I seriously don't see any barrier! Am I blind or something?

"We're really close to Gakuen Alice, but I don't see any barrier ka-san!"

"It's right there," Ka-san pointed forwards, "It's tinted purple. Oh and Mikan, stop shouting, your attracting attention."

Was I? I looked around, and my mom was right. I saw people staring at me, but then they looked at my mom with wide eyes and whispered to each other.

"Hey isn't that _his_ wife?" or "What's she doing here?"or "Isn't that Azumi Yuka?" or "Yukihara-sama married _her_?" and "They had kids!"

"Ka-san, what are they talking about?"

"Oh... nothing dear..." Mom had a sad expression, which was really strange because she was always cheerful and lively, like me! I wonder what caused her to look like that?

"But I think they're talking about us?"

"It's nothing Mikan!" I was shocked. Mom barely scolded me. She _is_ acting strange.

"Fine...Umm, so when am I gonna take the test?"

"Right now, Mikan"

"What! But how? And where?"

"Come on, follow me"

We walked forward, towards the main building. There were steps leading up, so that took some time, but it wasn't hard. We finally reached the top of the steps when Mom started looking around frantically while I just continued walking forward.

"Ka-san, where do we go now?"

"Well the barrier is right in front of you. Just touch it- MIKAN!"

"Oka-san! I see the barrier now! I wonder why I couldn't see it when I was outside, but I can see it when I'm inside. It's kinda dumb, what's the purpose of a barrier if it can't keep people out of it?"

Mom looked really anxious and scared. She was looking all around again. I don't get what was so bad?

"Mikan, get back here! We have to leave! NOW!" she yelled silently.

"What? W-why?"

"Hurry Mikan! We have to leave!"

"Ookay, fine." I started walking towards her. What's so bad I mean seriously. It's just a barrier malfunction. Right?  
>Wait, it can't be, I'm one of those special people. <em>Me<em>. COOL!

I dashed towards my mom to tell her what I realized, "Mom! Guess wha-aggh!" Suddenly, I was grabbed.

"MIKAN! NO! LET HER GO!"

"Mom! Help m-mmph!"

Someone covered my mouth with a small cloth. It smelled funny, and I started feeling dizzy. I look toward my mom to help me, but I saw her hitting the barrier and crying. I reached out for her, but my arm wouldn't move. "Help me, Ka-san" is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't speak either. I was getting dizzier and dizzier.

I looked up again. She was still crying.

I had this feeling, and I knew I wouldn't see her again.

_Oka-san, is that why you're crying?_  
><em>Don't worry, Oka-san. I love you, and I'll miss you. <em>Is what I wanted to say, but all I could mutter was "Oka-san..."

"MIKAN! Don't forget me! I'll always love you! I'll come and get you back! I promise!"

I just stared at her, getting dizzier by the second.

I smiled at her and my eyes when black.

_I love you, Oka-san._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for the Chapter 1<strong>

**If you have any questions, just pm me or reviewwwwwwwwwwwww thnxxx**

**sooooo:  
>PLEASE rate and review<strong>

**THANK YUUU!**

**~Chippi b(^_^)d**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaaay! Here's part too! I hope a couple of days isn't too long a wait!  
>If it is than u are really impatient...<br>****any way, i hope you guys like part 1, if you noticed i changed it from prologue 1 to chapter 1 and edited it a bit, it was really stupid of me to put it as a prologue, I'M REALLY DUMB!**

**i'm writing chapter three write now, but i've barely written anything, but i plan to update chapter 3 by the end of feb, latest mid march. i have a huge english project, so i don't quite have a lot of time.**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! b(^_^)d**

**~Chippi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice XP**

* * *

><p>~Mikan's POV~<p>

I woke up in a dark room. Now don't misunderstand, when I say dark, I mean pitch black. I couldn't even see my own hands.

I looked around, but it was no use. I couldn't see anything!

I thought of my mom.

_Oka-san, where are you? Where am I? Will I see you again?_

All these thoughts clouded my mind and I began to cry. I hate crying, but I couldn't stop the tears.

To my surprise, the lights turned on. I was so surprised that I stopped crying.

I looked around. I was in a small square room. It had one door, but there was no doorknob, which meant the only way I could get out of this place was if someone opened the door from the outside. The rest of the room was really plain, but that's was an overstatement. The room was completely white, well a faded white. The only furniture was the bed I was lying on. The decorators must've had a small budget.

_Now is not the time for that Mikan! You just got kidnapped!_

Oh yeah, right. Back to reality.

I tried to get out of bed, but I couldn't move. I could sit up, but my feet wouldn't budge. I gazed at my feet and realized that my left foot was chained to the bed frame. "Wow, they really don't want me to leave..." I said to myself.

Just then, the door made a slight movement. My heart started racing and I got really scared. I panicked and quickly laid down and pretended to sleep.

I heard people walk in and step towards the bed. I felt a presence over me and guess they were looking at me.

"Has she woken yet?"

"No, not that we know of sir!"

_Sir_? Than man must be important. I need to take note of his voice.

"Have you analyzed her yet?"

"Yes sir!"

He paused for a moment, "...And the results were?"

"There are signs showing that she has an Alice, but there was no evidence of what it might be."

"Is she one of the Three?"

"There are indications sir, but we have to run more tests for confirmation."

"Very well. Make sure her quarters are prepared before she wakes."

'Yes sir"

"And also ... make sure she doesn't meet the other two anytime soon. I don't want her getting any ideas from them."

"Yes sir!"

They both left after that conversation. I immediately sat up when I heard the door close. The man's voice didn't sound very mature. Almost, childlike? The other voice was a man, but I assume he wasn't very important.

I had so many questions.

_What exactly were they talking about?_

_Who is that man?_

_What is an Alice?_

_What is "one of the Three"?_

And most importantly,_ Who are "those two"?_

* * *

><p>They let me out a few days later.<p>

The woman who let me out was really beautiful, but it felt like she wanted me to stay in there forever. She had wavy brown hair, a mole under her lips, and a slender body. Her skin was smooth and her clothes fit her perfectly. Everyone I saw had Greek style clothing, including her. She wore a red, ankle length dress, with a white cloak. Anyone who saw her would say she's gorgeous. But next thing I new, she had a middle school student's body!

"Umm, Miss. Are you alright?" I asked

"...Y-yes. I'm alright." She gave a timid smile, but her eyes said something else. Hatred and anger, but also, sadness.

After awhile she turned back. I realized that she looked around my mother's age.

_Oka-san. _I started to tear up again.

_Come one Mikan! You promised yourself that you would never let someone else see your tears again_. I remembered that the lady was next to me so I quickly wiped up me tears.

We walked for what seemed like hours. Turning right there, going down stairs here, walking straight all the time, when finally, we reached a door. She opened it, and we went...outside!

By instinct I ran, all my thoughts were focused on escaping and my mom. I realized the woman wasn't chasing after me, just watching, but that was good, I could get an easy escape. I was almost at the barrier. Only 10 yards left, 8 yards, 6 yards  
>4 yards<p>

3

2

BANG!  
>I ran straight into the barrier. Why? Why!<p>

"Why can't I leave! I could go though it before! Why not now? I wanna see Oka-san! I wanna leave! Let me out!" I screamed, shouted, and banged against the barrier with all my might, but it was futile. Before I noticed, the woman was behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura-san" I flinched, shoved her away, and immediately ran.

I had no idea where I was going, I just didn't want to be next to the barrier feeling so trapped. No, I _am_ trapped, and I was trapped ever since I stepped foot in this wretched place.

I ran and I ran for what felt like forever. I realized I was in a garden behind the main building. I looked ahead and I saw a small building. It looked like all the other ones of course, from Ancient Greece. It was white, and made out of marble, and pillars supporting each balcony, and it had many levels, from what I would presume to be 8.(A/N: idk it the architecture was really like this). The only difference was that it was separated from the other buildings, and it looked so, so, well, so ... old. It had weeds growing near it, and vines were growing around the pillars that supported it.

I assumed no one used this old, run-down building so I ran. Closer and closer to that building. I felt like it was pulling me towards it, compelling me to run even faster. I had a feeling, it told me that something would happen. Something, wonderful. Something... Important! I knew it. I could feel it.

I ran inside,no, I did not slowly walked, I charged in. I saw a staircase and ran up. Another staircase, I ran up again. Another staircase, and, a... door? I walked towards the staircase, but something told me to go to the door. When I opened the door, there wasn't a room, there was another staircase. I looked towards he other staircase, they both went up, but I knew they wouldn't lead to the same place.

I went through the door and climbed up the stairs. At the top was another door. I closed my eyes, breathed in, and slowly opened it.

I was welcomed with the warmth of the sun on my face. I felt warm and cozy, like when the times I was with my mom.

"Who are you?"

I immediately opened my eyes to find the someone talking, but I found more.

Two bodies.

Two faces

Four eyes staring at me.

Two of them, were crimson.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAAAAY! CHAPTER TWO DONE!<strong>

**i don't know why but i really like the ending to this chapter! yayy!**

**I really hope all you peoples liked this chappie, and i promise to TRY to update as soon as possible!**

**thanks for reading! PLEASE R&R! I BEG!**

**until next time!**

**~Chippi**


	3. Chapter 3

**heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy  
>sorry for not updating that quickly, but i had to annotate this whole booky thing, well that's what i get for procrastinating!<strong>

**anyway, this chapter is mainly introducing and explaining things so sorry if it doesn't advance the plot a whole bunchies...**

**I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY STUPID ENGLISH PROYECTO! AND I HATED ALL OF IT, the only real good part is that it's about chocolate**

**and thanks too SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and thanks!...!**

**And i also wanna clear something up, the time period is like present day, not in the past or whatever, lets say 2011 (idk why i just don't like 2012, it doesn't look pretty, not cuz of the mayan thing)**

**and sorry if i repeat words, very limited vocabulary on me  
>well on with the show!err...no...ON WITH THE STORY!<strong>

**heheh ~Chippi**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, the ESP would be dead, and Hotaru and Ruka would be dating XP**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mikan's POV~<strong>

_I immediately opened my eyes to find the someone talking, but I found more._

_Two bodies._

_Two faces_

_Four eyes staring at me._

_Two of them, were crimson._

"Who are you?"

I just stared. Who were these people? Why where they here?

"Answer the question!" I flinched, I must've been just standing there for a while because the Crimson guy was just inches away from me.

"Why should I tell you?" Truthfully, I was really scared of them. Their faces and emotions were just so, agitated and irked.

"Cause if you don't, I'll burn you to a crisp."

"What? How is tha-AHH" I noticed that Crimson was right in front of me, his hand was on my pigtail, and he had a flame in his hand. Which was only centimeters away from my hair.

"Okay! Okay! I'm Sakura Mikan. Now please! Let me go." I hated this so much. If being separated from my mom was bad enough, being threatened to be burned to a crisp by a kid that looked my age was even worse. He was still holding on to my hair, flame in hand, not moving an inch.

"C'mon Natsume, you're scaring her. She might be one of us." This came from the other guy. I finally looked up and realized that they both were pretty good looking. The one that was defending me looked older by about a year or two. He had short, shaggy black hair, and dark purplish/blue eyes, and a nice looking face. He also had a star shaped sticker below his left eye. The other guy, Natsume I think, was meaner looking, he had sharp crimson eyes, ruby earrings, and short black hair. I looked into his eyes and they pierced my soul. I got so scared again that I backed away.

"What d-do you w-want from me?" I tried to sound strong, but my voice came out shaky and scared. I don't think my hair starting to sizzle was helping.

"Why are you here? Did the Principals send you?"

"Principals? Who are the Principals?" Seriously why principals? I mean if any thing shouldn't it be the President or the Prime Minister or, another government position.

"Don't play dumb with me! And answer the questions!" Natsume's voice was powerful and aggresive, complete opposite of mine, whereas I could barely whisper without sounding scared out of my wits.

"Natsume! She sounds scared, I think she really doesn't know about us! Just stop and let her go." Thank heavens! Finally someone was standing up for me.

"Shut up Tsubasa!...fine..." With that he let go of my hair and I quickly backed away. I looked towards...Tsubasa? I look towards Tsubasa and gestured a small bow. I tried to run for it but I couldn't move. I looked back and Natsume had a wry smile on his face, but it immediately disappeared.

"So you're curious too, eh, Tsubasa" Natsume muttered.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tsubasa plainly replied.

I looked at them with a confused face. Tsubasa looked back at me and explained.

"Look little girl, just cuz I defended you doesn't mean I want answers too. Just answers to different questions." My confused expression faded, and when I was about to say "fine" Tsubasa swiped his foot and I fell flat on my but.

"What happened!" I yelled at them.

"He has the shadow manipulation alice" Natsume grumbled like I was the most idiotic person in the world.

"What the heck is an alice? This is like the second time I've heard of it!"

Natsume continued to look at me like I was a weirdo, Tsubasa sighed and continued "We can explain that later okay, we just wanna confirm some other things."

"What other things?"

"Follow us" Tsubasa said as he and Natsume started walking past me. I got up and soon followed. I noticed that the sun was setting so I hurried my pace.

"Don't walk so close...Polka Dots"

"Wha? Fine... wait. NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" He just snickered and started to run, while I quickly followed suit. _I was definitely going to kill him!_

**xXxXx 15 minutes later xXxXx**

"Where are we?"

"Left Wing B" Natsume said.

"Why?"

"I said we wanted to confirm some things. Ne, Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa smiled sweetly and took my hand. He led me to a room with big double doors. Natsume opened them and it was... well normal. It looked like a regular guys room, except a LOT bigger. It was mostly five times larger than a standard bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the right corner on the opposite wall. Beside it was a small table and a HUGE dresser. On the other side of the room was a T.V, game consoles, games, a coffee table, and a large couch. In the center of the room was an oval coffee table with two long couches opposite each other, as well as four armchairs, two at each edge of the table. The walls were blue, and the floor was carpeted, there was another door on the right wall which I thought to be the bathroom. At first glance, this room was AMAZING, but then you notice all the closes, wrappers, and other trash lying around, and also a stuffed bear...weird. The place was a mess! (**A/N:** The lefts and rights are if you are standing inside the room facing the door, sorry if its confusing)

"Who's room is this?"

"Mine. Aw, don't make that face. It's not that much of a mess" Tsubasa said with a pout as he closed the doors

"Stop lazing around and hurry in" Natsume snapped at me.

"Hmph!" I said and crossed my arms. I walked to one of the center couches and sat down, Tsubasa and Natsume sat opposite of me.

"So Mikan, how do you like my room?"

"Um, nice I guess, but is this really why you brought me-"

"Let's cut to the chase. We've never seen you around here before, and we know every single person inside Gakuen Alice, disregarding the adults. Who are you and how did you get here? Did the Principals send you?" Natsume asked angrily. He stared at me with his sharp eyes. Once again, I was scared.

"...well..." _should I tell them?_ "Who are the Principals?"

"Don't avoid the questions." This shocked me, Tsubasa's tone was almost as scary as Natsume's, almost.

"...Fine. But my answers won't be that good"

"ANSWER DAMMIT!" Natsume pounded his fist on the table and glared at me. I flinched, and regretted my stupidity for trying to avoid an interrogation.

"Sorry! I didn't really come here, well I did with my mom, but only because of the requirement of having to come when you turn ten. You know, the barrier test." I glanced at them to see any reaction. Natsume, he was the same, unreadable, and Tsubasa just stared and said "Continue."

"Well, the truth is that I couldn't see the barrier until-"

"Wait. You weren't able to see the barrier" Natsume confirmed.

"Yep, I couldn't" I continued explaining the rest of it. From being grabbed to running towards the building were I met them. Not sparing any details, details may just save my butt in this case, Natsume probably has the power to kill me.

Tsubasa looked relieved after I was done, "So you were forced to stay here" he said.

"Yeah" I plainly replied.

"..."-Natsume

Tsubasa and Natsume looked at each other and started whispering. I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but I heard phrases like "Maybe she's one of us", "She probably has an alice", "I don't think we can trust her yet", "She has to be of some importance", and my most hated one "She looks like a pig."

"Um, hello?" I said trying to get their attention.

"What do you want?" Natsume spat out.

"It's just that-" I was cut off, AGAIN.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who is it!" yelled Natsume.

"It's Luna. May I come in?" asked the Luna woman from outside the door.

"Sure" Tsubasa said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-sama" she said as she entered. I noticed it was the woman from before. So here name was Luna.

"Sakura-san, could you come with me?" It sounded more like a demand than a question to me.

"Does she have a choice" Tsubasa stated while putting in on his headphones.

"Just take her"

"Thank you, Natsume-sama, Tsubasa-sama. Sakura-san, could you please follow me." I nodded and followed her. I looked back once at both of them with scared eyes, before I knew it Natsume was reading a manga, but Tsubasa looked at me with eyes that said 'It's okay'. I assumed I was safe with her, because if Tsubasa thinks its okay, it probably should be. Huh? I guess I trust Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Luna-san led me back into the Main Building, on the way there I saw a kid in the garden. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was playing with a bunny. He looked around my age, so when I asked Luna-san about him she just told me "Don't bother with him." I walked off without knowing a thing about this other boy.<p>

When I entered the main building I immediately blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in a large room, same in size as Tsubasa's room, except the walls were completely white, and there was only a large queen-sized bed, dresser, coffee table, and a door that I presumed lead to the bathroom. I tried to remember what happened, but I recalled nothing. My head hurt, and I was super tired. I fell back asleep, and woke up who know when.

I didn't wake up by myself though. I was woken up by someone.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPPIE 3 DONE!<strong>

**sorry for the late update, but since my essay is done i should be updating soon. so thats good.**

**and sorry for the cliff hangerish ending...**

**i hoped you all liked this chapter, if you didn't please give me some advice on how to make it better, and i'll see what i can do.**

**so PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! AND REVIEW! AND REVIEW! **please

**thanks for reading!**

**~Chippi**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry it took me a super long time to update. but i finished my english project! and guess what we started after that!**

**WE GOT ANOTHER ENGLISH PROJECT! and we had to work in groups and create a stupid cm with people i DESPISE! uck**

**other than that i was also really sick for one of the weeks, so i did nothing that week, and spent the week after that making up missed work.**

**BUT KNOW ITS SRPING BREAK! so i'm updating now! you lucky bunnies! (don't question the bunnies, they're cute)**

**so anyway time to continue the story so PLEASE rate and REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Chippi**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, if i did, Ruka would be in a lot more despair with hotaru as his girlfriend**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mikan's POV~<strong>

"Oi. Lazy Polka. Wake up."

"Oh jeez! It's just you." I said with relief.

"Wow, I feel so loved!" Natsume said sarcastically.

"The day I love you would be the end of the world! Like that would happen! Hahahaha!" That thought was so funny that I shed a tear.

Realization now dawning on me I backed away from Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hastily.

"I saw Luna and a few men carry you into the room next to mine. They wouldn't let me in so I had to wait until the guards left so I could sneak in" he explained with a bored face. He started examining the room and I got really impatient.

"I don't care about the troubles that brought you here I want to know what are you doing here?" I silently shouted at him. You never know if guards could come_, right?_

"I have questions," he responded, still sounding super bored.

"Oh..." was my reply. You would think he'd start with another interrogation again, but all he did was sit there.

I studied him in the darkness. All I could see was his eyes. His dark, red, crimson eyes. Eyes that pierced your soul.

"Stop staring little girl."

"Uwa- I was not!" I turned away hoping he couldn't see my blush in this darkness.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"I am not! Don't be so conceited. You're not _that_ good looking!"

"But you still admit that I'm good looking"

"Yeah right! In your dreams!"

"So are you going to ask the questions or what!" I continued.

"Maybe..." He replied.

"Maybe! If you're here for nothing then get out!"

"I'm just too tired ask you questions."

"Then get out!"

"I'm also too tired to get out..."

I sat there.

Staring at Natsume,

Who was _still_ in my room.

Sitting on my bed.

"..."-Mikan

"..."-Natsume

I took a breath...

3

2

1

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM THEN YOU PERVERT!" I yelled while I tried to push him off the bed. _Tried_ being the keyword.

"Like you're strong enough to push me, little girl" he said with no shown effort on trying to resist my shoves. He started pulling out a book. I wouldn't think he'd be the type to read.

"You read?" I asked

"Obviously not, look at the cover" He replied, shoving the book in front of my face.

"I can't see the cover in the dark!"

"It's a manga you baka"

"If you're going to read manga, read it where you have some light so you won't go blind! If you haven't noticed, I have no furniture in this room. I don't have a lamp either!"

"I can't"

"It's not that hard to walk up and go to your room and read!"

"No, I really can't"

"Why not?"

"My room's locked"

"Unlock it" I said, getting really annoyed.

"Can't"

"Well, why not!"

"*sigh* 'Cuz"

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME THEN JUST GET OUT ALREADY!"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Your room is locked too"

"What! No it's not!"

"Get up and check for yourself." Natsume sighed and laid down where he was sat, putting his manga over his face.

With a "hmph" and an arm crossing, I got up and strode to the door. To my dismay it really was locked. I turned it, pushed it, and pulled for what seem like a billion times until Natsume said:

"If testing it 57 times doesn't confirm it for you, It's really locked baka."

I walked backed to my bed with a sigh, seeing Natsume under my covers reading his manga I asked, "Care to explain why? And get off my bed."

I sat down at the edge of my bed and he replied, "Every night at midnight four rooms lock themselves immediately and don't open until 5:30 am"

"Whose rooms are they?"

"Tsubasa's, mine, yours, and another one."

"Why ours? And that random other, who stays there?"

"I don't know who stays in the other one. No one does, except the Principals maybe."

"What about our rooms? Why do they lock ours? We're just kids, and I'm sure that there is at least one more kid in this building. I saw him, he had blonde hair"

"It's cause we're-Wait! Did you say blonde?"

"Yeah, why-"

"Did he have blue eyes?" Natsume grabbed my shoulders and asked me about the boy. I nodded and eyes of relief appeared on his face

"What's so special about him?"

"It's none of your business, go to bed." He mumbled and rolled onto his side, thinking he would get some sleep.

"Then get out of my bed."

No response.

I sighed, got under the covers and faced away from Natsume. Hoping that I wouldn't notice him next to me.

FYI, I noticed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the ending of ch. 4<strong>

**i would've continued it to make it longer, but i had to go to a "special dinner" and cut it short.**

**I hoped you all liked it!**

**PLEASE rate and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**thanks a bunchies**

**~chippi b(^_^)d**


End file.
